Captain Hook's daugther
by Loony123
Summary: Monica was abandoned in an orphanage as a baby. One day a man appears, claiming to be her father. A man with a Hook instead of a left hand. Monica is whisked away from her old life as a thief on London streets and taken away to Neverland to help her father in his mission, to finally get his revenge on Peter Pan...But will Monica help her father or befriend the mysterious boy Pan?
1. Orphan

C aptain Hooks Daughter

Chapter 1

James Hook, was only 9 the night his parents died. Unfortunately, they had fallen ill with cholera a few months ago and it was unlikely that they were going to survive. Every night as James lay in his bed listening to the rain thrashing down on to the pavement like heavy whips he prayed that he would not wake up an orphan. But the dark shadows that surrounded his bed by night caused him to have nightmares. Every night he would wake up screaming, dripping with sweat. His old nurse Cathy Swann had long since stopped coming in to check on him when she heard him screaming. She was a cold, Unloving women who had never cared for him anyway.

The night his parents died James stayed up late into the night staring into the dark, unforgiving sky and prayed harder than he had ever prayed before that he would not wake up an orphan.

The truth was that his parents had never really cared for James. In fact, they had very little time for him. But, they had a lot of money and so James was very spoilt. When James' parents first became ill he hardly noticed. It was just as if his father was still sat in his study and his mother was in her library. But as time went on James realised that if his parents died everything would be ripped from him and he would end up living in an orphanage as he had no family to go to and he knew his mother and father would not have made any other plans for him.

Around midnight James climbed into bed and allowed the dark shadows to swallow him up pulling him into his nightmare. James woke as usual around four in the morning screaming and crying for help. The night was silent and as James lay in the dark he could almost sense deaths presence. Suddenly, he knew that he was alone in the world and when the forbidding sun came up he would start his new life as an orphan.

9 years later….

James stood with his back against the wall in the park watching children run around playing as being pirates and fairies completely care free in a way that he wished he could be. He had been forced to grow up so fast in a very short space of time since the night his parents had passed away. He would do anything to be a child again and have fun. To erase his tortured past from his head. The air was hot and humid but the sky was dark with the promised storm that was to come later that day.

It was almost an hour before James moved from his positon against the wall. By this time nearly all the children had been dragged away from their games by their parents and the park was almost empty. That's when James saw her, a beautiful girl was stood at the other end of the park. It was obvious she had been crying her cheeks were wet and her usually beautiful, bright, brown, chocolate eyes were red and bloodshot. She ran to James and they embraced. Burying her head into his chest the girl continued to sob.  
"Evelyn," James whispered to her in a concerned voice. "What's wrong?"  
"They found out about us. My m-mother and father found out about us." Evelyn gasped through her sobs. "J-James?" she stuttered hesitantly. There was a long pause as James stroked Evelyn's long sandy hair soothingly. "There's something that I need to tell you…" Evelyn let out a huge sob; "I'm pregnant," she declared finally. There was a sharp intake of breath from James and for a moment even the trees blowing in the wind seemed to stop to watch the couple. "They've thrown me out James," Evelyn said finally.  
"Shhh," James hushed softly. "It's okay," he murmured. "We'll be okay. We'll be just like a proper family."

James spent the next couple of months trying to scrap together enough money to pay a doctor to see Evelyn when the baby came. They were staying in James' one room that he had hired. But they were even struggling to pay the rent on that. James had spent the last few years of his life as a beggar and theif on the streets. That's where he had meet Evelyn.

 _She had caught him trying to steal from her but instead of calling for the help she had handed over her purse and told him to spend it well. It had been that money that allowed him to rent the room in the first place. After that James watched her walking home each afternoon and she always smiled at him. Before they knew what was happening the two of them were meeting in secret. They had known that if Evelyn's parents ever found out about it the consequences would be bad. But for that moment they didn't care._

Due to a stroke of luck James managed to steal enough money for a doctor to come visit Evelyn and he was just in time as the next day Evelyn went into labour. On the night that the baby came James couldn't bare to be in the room and listen to her suffering. Leaving the house he went for a long walk around the busy streets of London and tried not to think of his love or the baby.

It was almost twenty four hours before James could pluck up the courage to return to the house to check on Evelyn. The sky was dark and stormy now. What a coward she must thing of him, not being able to stand by her as she delivered the baby. But as soon as he came to the room he sensed it. It was the same as he had felt it 9 years ago, death was lingering here.

Dead.

Evelyn was dead but the baby had survived. Lying helplessly in the doctors arms unaware of the crime it had committed. Killing James' one true love. The only person that he was ever sure he had really loved his whole life. The baby had might as well have been planning the murder from inside the womb. James never thought he could hate anyone as much as he hated the helpless little creature lying in the doctor's arms. He decided then that he could have nothing to do with his daughter.


	2. The man with the Hook

Chapter 2

15 years later….

Monica stood leaning with her back against the wall in the dark alley. She stared up at the dark stormy sky, panting heavily she tried to catch her breath. That was the first time that she had been caught stealing, it was usually so easy but today something had been bothering her.

 _He had been stood on the other side of the road watching her, wearing an expression that Monica could not read. What had he been thinking? He was a strange looking man. With piercing eyes as blue as forget-me-nots and black matt hair. But the most intriguing thing about his appearance was the hook he had instead of a left hand. Why did he stare at her like that?_

Monica stepped out of the alley and started to walk home. It was then that she saw him again standing on the edge of the road watching her. Who was he? He was beginning to freak her out. He had obviously seen her looking at him as he started to examine his hook in a casual sort of way that made Monica suspicious. Turning the corner quickly Monica almost ran home in her eagerness to get away from the strange man.

James watched his daughter from the other side of the road. She reminded him of her his Evelyn. She had the same Chocolate eyes, wavy hair and cheeks as red as roses but her hair was brown rather than sandy blond like Evelyn's had been. It was harder to hate her now. She wasn't a helpless baby any more she was stronger, and it was obvious she could look after herself. James liked her better that way. She had obviously inherited his talent for thievery as well. But the sight of him had obviously put her off. James liked it when he knew he had made an impression on someone like that. And maybe it would make it easier from him to tell her what he needed to.

Monica was walking down one of the dark dusty back alley's of London. She stared up at the sky it was dark and stormy, unlike this morning when the sky had been blue without a cloud in sight. It was if the sky was trying to tell her something. That something bad that was about to happen, something that would change her life forever.

Monica was making her way towards the room she rented. She had only been living there a few days and she was already struggling to pay the rent. She had managed to avoid the land lord for the last couple of days but she knew that she couldn't do it forever. Hopefully, just until she could scrape together enough money to pay it. It was better than living on the streets no matter what anyone said. Even though she still went hungry most nights.

As Monica went round the final coroner she saw him. The man that she had seen early today, leaning against her door as if he had every right to be there. The sight of him scared her a little. How did she know where she lived? But she didn't let the surprise show in her face. Instead she marched straight up to him.

"Can I help you?" Monica asked suspiciously.  
"What's your name?" he asked in a harsh, rough voice.  
"Lucy Smith," Monica replied inventing the name wildly without a second's hesitation. "Can I help you?" she asked again.  
"Lucy," the man repeated as though trying the name out on his tongue. "Lucy."  
Monica didn't like his expression or his tone of voice when he looked and talked at her as though he had mixed emotions, half of him seemed to want to strangle her and the other half embrace her. Pushing past him Monica unlocked the door to her flat and opened it. "Goodnight," she said before slamming the door in the man's face.

Monica stood with her back against the door breathing heavily. Who did he think he was? Monica was usually very good at reading people's emotions but with him it was harder. She could tell that he had grown used to having authority over people. But maybe it hadn't always been that way, she couldn't tell. All that she knew was that she didn't like him at all and she hoped that she would never have to see him again. Even though she knew deep down that there was obviously something that he wanted from her. She just wasn't completely sure what it was yet.

That night Monica couldn't sleep the face of the man haunted her dreams. She was used to nightmares they had haunted her regally at the orphanage and after she ran away they had haunted her almost every night. But this was different. She woke up screaming and sweating and not for the first time she wished to have someone to talk to, a parent or a sibling or even just a friend.

The next morning when Monica woke there was a sharp tapping on the door. Monica never got visitors and so she wandered who would be knocking on her door so early in the morning. Again, the image of the man with the hook flashed across the front of her mind but she shock it away. Hesitantly, she opened the door and there he was smiling at her like an image from her nightmares.

Hastily, Monica tried to shut the door again but he jammed it open with his foot. "May I come in?" he asked. Before Monica even had time to reply he had forcefully pushed the door open, entered the room and sat down in the old chair by the fire. "How about something to drink?" he said in a bossy manner as though he was used to getting what he asked for. Ignoring his request Monica sat down in the chair opposite him.  
"What do you want from me? How did you know where I live? Why do you keep following me? Who are you?" Monica said demandingly staring straight into his eyes to prove that she was not afraid.  
The man laughed. "One question at a time," he said. "You remind me so much of your mother."  
"You knew my mother?" Monica said. "Where is she now? Why did she just leave me?"  
Monica knew the answer even before she had asked the question, she had just hoped she would be wrong. She had dreamed of finding her parents for so long.  
"She's dead. She died giving birth to you." James said. His eyes filled with great sadness as he said the words and suddenly Monica saw something. He hadn't just known her mother, he had loved her.  
Monica's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Are you?..." she stuttered. "Are you my father?"  
There was a long silence. Finally the man nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "I am." For the first time in forever she did not know what to say so instead she just stared at the stranger in front of her. Her… father?

"I need to tell you something. You probably won't believe a word of it but I can prove that it is true. Just promise that you will listen in till the end." He said.  
"I promise," Monica murmured…


	3. James' story

Chapter 3 

"My name is James Hook," the man began.  
"It suits you," Monica remarked, staring at the hook he had instead of a left hand.  
"I thought we agreed no interruptions," Hook snapped at her.  
"Sorry," Monica said, raising her hands up in mock surrender.  
"I was the son of a rich couple and I got everything that I wanted but when I was 9 my parents died. They had been ill with cholera for a while." Hook continued. "After they died everything was ripped from me and I was sent away to live in an orphanage. I hated it there I had no friends and the matron was horrible so on my 12 birthday, which no one had remembered anyway, I ran away to live on the streets begging and stealing. I lived rough for a long time trying to scrape together enough money to even eat.

"On my 15th Birthday, a bright sunny day at the end of July. I met Evelyn, an angel in human form, she was beautiful with long blond hair and big dark eyes like a puppy dogs. She gave me enough money to rent a room to stay in though I often struggled to pay the rent. Soon, we were meeting up in secret. But, when I was 18 Evelyn became pregnant with my child. Her parents found out and she was kicked out of home. Together, we stayed in the room that I was renting and I tried to scrape together enough money to pay for a doctor to see Evelyn when she gave birth. On the night the baby came I didn't want to watch Evelyn suffer so I left. When I returned she was dead but you had survived."  
"So you just decided to dump me in an orphanage somewhere and leave me to suffer in the same way that you did?" Monica asked defensively.  
"We agreed no interruptions," Hook snapped, angrily. "Let me finish my story before you start asking stupid questions…  
"I was full of grief. I didn't feel up for stealing and begging for months after Evelyn's death and I could not afford to look after you. I had to leave you at an orphanage to give you your best chance. That was why Ieft you.  
"After that I spent months lying around doing nothing in till finally I could no longer pay the rent on my room and I was kicked out onto the streets. I spent weeks living out on the streets. I was prepared to die. I didn't see the point in living now that Evelyn was gone. Then one day something I will never forget happened, something that changed my life forever. A fairy appeared to me and told me of a world where I would never have to grow old…"  
"A fairy," Monica interrupted scornfully. "I'm not a child anymore. I need to know the truth. No fairy stories, the truth!"  
"But it is true." Hook said "I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I can prove it to you." Reaching inside his jacket he picked out a tiny bottle full of glitter. "Fairy dust," he exclaimed. Carefully he took Monica's arm and sprinkled some of the fairy dust onto a cut that she had got on the streets a few days ago. Monica's eyes grew wide as she watched the wound slowly disappear in till you couldn't tell it had ever been there.  
"Fairy dust?" Monica breathed questioningly staring at her arm and then and then at the tiny bottle in Hook's hand. She tried desperately to think of another explanation of what had just happened to her but she couldn't. It had to be magic.  
"Can I continue with my story now?" Hook asked impatiently. Monica nodded still staring at the spot where the cut had disappeared.

"The fairy took me to Neverland and there for the first time in my life I became powerful. I was ruler of the island. Everyone listened to me and obeyed me the fairies, the mermaids, the Indians and the pirates. But then one day the fairies brought a boy to Neverland and then everything began to change….

"This boy, Peter Pan, challenged my way of ruling and suddenly almost the whole island rebelled against me. They all decided that Neverland should no longer have a leader instead they believed that there should just be an Indian chief and a fairy queen and after that everyone should be treated equally. There was a battle between me and the pirates, who were on my side, and Pan and the Indians, in which we were unfairly outnumbered. Pan cut of my hand and feed it to a passing crocodile who now follows me around licking its lips for the rest of me. Fortunately, it also swallowed my watch so I am always warned when it is coming by the ticking. I lost all my power after that day. After, I came so far I just went to feeling like a nobody like I had done for all those years before I meet Evelyn. After that, I joined the pirates and became their captain. Peter brought more boys to the island called the lost boys and they formed a band in which Peter is the leader." Hook paused. "I need your help to get revenge on Peter Pan."

"Why do you think I would help you? You abandoned me, remember." Monica challenged.  
"There is so much I can give you in return." Hook replied. "Remember the Fairy dust, there is so much more of that and Neverland is a place in which you never have to grow old, who wouldn't want that? And I can give you everything you always wanted a chance to make a difference, a chance for people to remember you and the one thing that you have always wanted more than anything… A family."  
Monica considered this for a minute.  
"Fine," she snapped. "What do you want me to do?"


End file.
